


Rivalry With Benefits

by Stixz_Awesome



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixz_Awesome/pseuds/Stixz_Awesome
Summary: Ever since their childhood, Sakura and Ino have shared a strong rivalry which turn everything they do into fierce competition. Now, after an interesting and lewd accident, Ino now longs for Sakura's man, Naruto, and will do everything she can to show him just how much better she can be. (This is a lighthearted, smutty story based in an alternate universe.)





	1. Semen Sample - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual content: (Naruto x Sakura) AU, teasing, handjob & blowjob

On a bright, sunny and cheerful day, Sakura and Ino were having lunch at the newly opened café in Konoha’s hospital. They watched as their colleagues hurried along the hallways and chatted about many, varied topics, or that’s what Sakura had hoped for at least. Instead, she had found herself day-dreaming about all the wonderful things in life while Ino, more or less, rambled on and on about her most recent, sexual exploit. Sakura had no problems discussing sex but, after hearing it over and over again, had started to become just a bit tedious.

 

“You should have seen the size of his cock, Sakura…” Ino sighed longingly, clearly fantasizing about the object of her discussion. “I haven’t felt such a tight fit in quite some time.”

“Sounds lovely.” Sakura replied as she stared into the depth of her tea cup, hoping the conversation would end soon.

Not noticing her friend’s apparent disinterest, Ino continued without fail. “Oh and you should’ve seen my face when he started fucking me… You wouldn’t believe the pleasures I experienced that night…”

 

After a few minutes of explicitly detailed explanations of how babies are made, Ino was suddenly interrupted by the appearance of Shizune; she wore a concerned, yet slightly awkward expression on her face. She explained that Naruto had gotten himself into an accident while training his student and had explicitly asked for his wife. Sakura, who was slightly confused with his specific request, followed her back to the room where Naruto waited.

     Along the way, Shizune explained what had happened; apparently one of Naruto’s students had somehow managed to land a strong kick to his groin, leaving him rolling on the ground for quite some time. Upon hearing this, Sakura felt a mixture or concern and embarrassment surge within her chest; “that idiot…” she thought to herself. Once they had arrived at the examination room, Sakura made her way inside and saw husband sitting on the bed. He had his hands neatly tucked between his legs, muttering and groaning to himself.

 

“Would you mind explaining to me how a mere genin managed to land a hit on someone like you?”

“I kind of…” he paused, chuckling nervously as his wife judged his every word. “Let my guard down?”

There were a few moments of silence before Sakura finally let out and exasperated sigh. “Alright, let’s see the damage; stand up and drop your pants.”

 

Quickly doing as he was told, Naruto stood up on his feet, keeping his legs somewhat separated and pulled down his pants. The expected, yet sudden appearance of his manhood caused a subtle smile to appear across Sakura’s face as she admired the impressive member. Pulling up a small chair, Sakura sat herself down in front of her husband and leaned in towards his crotch.

     She stared intently at it, inspecting it with both hands and eyes, searching and feeling for any kind of damage. After a short while, once Sakura had finished her examination, she realized that it wasn’t as bad as her husband made it out to be. But, just as she was about to use her healing palm to mend the bruised bits, a mischievous idea popped up in her mind. Sakura smirked devilishly to herself and quickly concealed her intentions, bringing her glowing hands toward her husband’s large, swollen testicles. “This is going to be fun…” she thought.

     As her hands wrapped around him, Sakura trailed her eyes along the lines of his toned physique and admired the abundance of muscles. Her thoughts momentarily brought her back to all the lewd moments she had shared with Naruto; all the nights they had spent in bed were still vividly clear in her mind and every single lecherous detail made her sex tingle with excitement. Slowly, but steadily, the cock in her hands began to grow and harden.

 

“S-Sakura…?” Naruto moaned, feeling the aching pain transform into an intense, throbbing need.

 

His wife wasn’t listening; she was far too busy enjoying his nine-inch cock and the plump, cum-filled balls hanging below it. Her slender fingers trailed up and down, teasing his veiny shaft while kneading each, individual nut one at a time. A long, drawn-out groan slipped out of him as she gave him a single, firm stroke, forcing precum to leak from his slit. Even when all of the damage had been healed, she kept him on his toes, teasing him for just another minute.

 

Leaning backwards, Sakura pulled away from her husband’s throbbing cock and watched it jump and drool, begging for her return. She looked up at him and smiled gently. “All done; you can pull your pants up now.”

“Eeeeh?!” Naruto blurted out; he wasn’t expecting the fun to stop so abruptly. “But, Sakura-chan…” he insisted.

“Don’t be silly, Naruto; this is a hospital. And, besides, I have other patients to attend to.”

 

Unable to ignore the intense arousal his wife had inflicted upon his member, Naruto began to panic slightly as he desperately tried to figure out a good excuse so they could continue. Without thinking, he stepped forward just as Sakura was about to take her leave and accidentally shoved his rigid length against her face. Having little time to react, Sakura let out a small, surprised yelp as it rubbed against her soft cheek; she could feel the warmth and the unbelievable firmness of his shaft.

    Sakura felt her arousal flare up as if her sex had been lit aflame by the urgent desires that now consumed her mind and body. She could almost feel herself losing all of her control as the need to suck him dry became all too powerful. “Just do it already!” her inner voice kept screaming at her, making her predicament all the more difficult. “No.” she thought, “I have to stay in control…” Her sly, and playful tease at turned against her.

 

“S-Sorry!” Naruto apologised and quickly returned to his previous position, leaving a thin strand of glistening precum hanging between the tip of his cock and his wife’s blushing cheek. “But we should make sure that everything is working as it should.” he explained. “We want more kids in the future, right?”

 

 “Well…” she teased. “I suppose we could… extract… a semen sample, just to be sure.”

“Yeah!” Naruto cheered. “That sounds like an excellent idea!”

 

Chuckling at her husband’s honesty, Sakura raised her hands and pulled her hair backwards. Taking one of her hairbands, she neatly secured it in place and put her hair in a ponytail. When all was set and done, she slowly leaned in towards her husband and opened her mouth. Gently, she enveloped her lips around his testicles and sucked one of them inside; her mind melted the instant she placed her tongue against the firm nut.

     Moaning in delight, Sakura sucked him deeper and deeper, caressing every inch with her wet tongue. Her hands rested against his groin, caressing the soft flesh between his thighs and his cock. It was difficult to not overdo it right away; she wanted to pace herself properly instead of succumbing to the perverse desperation that polluted her mind. Instead, she would take her time and build up a nice, thick load before forcing it out of the large testicles she so eagerly tasted.

     As she continued to play with him, Sakura snuck in the second nut into her mouth and rolled them around together on top of her tongue; she just couldn’t help but to weigh them, to imagine just how full of boiling cum they were. Once satisfied, Sakura lowered herself, pulling more and more until, finally, they popped out of her mouth, landing on her plump and puckered lips. Smiling mischievously, she kissed them tenderly, slowly moving upwards and towards her lover’s cock.

     Which blushing cheeks and hungry gaze, she stared passed Naruto’s engorged cock and met his approving gaze; she could feel her heartbeat quicken as he smiled back at her. Raising her head, Sakura placed her tongue against the base of his shaft and meticulously dragged it along his length as she worked towards his tip. She trailed her wet limb from left to right, not wanting to miss a single inch of his delicious cock, enjoying the thick, pulsating veins along the way.

 

“That feels great, Sakura… Keep going…” Naruto moaned.

 

His brief, yet sincere compliment made her heart flutter, making her want to step up her game and give her husband the best blowjob she could ever give; her truly deserved it after all. Filled with lust and passion, Sakura dragged her tongue up to the tip of his cock and wrapped her lips around it, slurping and kissing it before going back down. She continued to let her wriggling limb slide up and down his entire length, over and over, faster and harder.

     Standing up from her chair, Sakura pushed it aside and went down on her knees, spreading her legs. She pushed her rear and chest out as much as she could and presented every provocative part of body for her husband to enjoy. Then, not sparing a single moment, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. As she stared up at Naruto, she slapped the large, thick cock against the surface of her tongue, moaning lewdly as the wet sound echoed throughout the room.

    

Naruto stared at his wife, watching as she put herself on display for him and complimented her actions. “Good girl…”

 

Feeling the warm, fuzzy sensation spreading throughout her body, Sakura leaned in and closed her lips around her lover’s cock-head, sucking and licking the sensitive tip. Inch after inch disappeared into her hungry mouth as Sakura expertly brought him to the peak of ecstasy. She was careful not to push him over the edge just yet, however. Her tongue, coiling around the throbbing shaft, massaged the flesh as she sucked the tip deeper into her mouth.

     Bobbing up and down, Sakura rotated her head as she sucked on the large cock; she could hardly wait any longer. She ripped her shirt open, revealing her ample chest and with her hands busy feeling herself up, fondling her tits and playing with her nipples, she continued to suck harder and faster. As she built up speed, a firm hand placed itself on top of her head, caressing her briefly before tighening around the base of her ponytail. Naruto, who grunted and groaned due to the staggering pleasure coursing through his member, pulled her gently towards him, slowly sliding himself down her throat.

     Sakura gagged slightly as he pushed further and further down, tickling the tight, wet walls of her gullet. Not until his bloated balls pressed against her chin, would he allow her to catch her breath. As he guided her back and forth, Sakura could feel her sex burn with need; her juices dripping all over her underwear. She continued to fondle herself, secretly hoping it would be enough to push herself over the edge; an optimistic, yet impossible goal.

 

“J-Just like that, Sakura-chan… I’m going to cum!”

 

Hearing her lover’s strained voice sent shivers up her spine and Sakura quickly pulled herself free from his grasp; his pulsating cock popped out of her mouth with a loud, wet and obscene pop. She grabbed him with her right hand and began to stroke him hard and fast, opening her mouth and presenting herself as the target for his orgasm. With her mouth wide open and her tongue dangling out from it, Sakura pumped as hard as she could, urging him to release everything he could.

 

“That’s right, Naruto, give me a big semen sample…” she teased.

“C-Cumming!”

 

Naruto’s body tensed up as his cock suddenly grew huge and his testicles furiously pumped, forcing the thick load within his balls to shoot through his shaft until it exploded out from the tip. Thick ropes of cum flew through the air as Sakura continued to jerk him off. One after the other, the strands of semen landed inside of his wife’s hungry mouth as she forced him through the best orgasm of his life.

     As the last drop of sperm dangled from the tip, Sakura leaned in and licked it off, barely able to control the delightful shaking that gripped her body. Her mouth was loaded with cum, so much that she could barely contain it within her mouth. Yet she kept herself open, showing her dear husband the amount he had just released, and how good of a cock-sucker she was. With a few, straggling strands of searing semen stretching over her face, Sakura smiled as best she could and stared longingly up at her husband.

 

“Oh god…” Naruto sighed. “That was amazing, Sakura…”

“Aaah…” Sakura replied, unable to make any other coherent noise due to the reservoir of ejaculate resting inside her mouth.

Smiling back down at her, Naruto pressed his semi-erect cock against her face. “You may swallow.”

 

Feeling her cheeks burn bright with both joy and embarrassment, Sakura slowly gulped down his sperm until nothing remained. She smiled briefly before opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out, just to make sure he understood what she had just done. Sakura chuckled as the cock on her face jerked and grew rock-hard once more; all because of her.

 

“Should we continue?” Sakura playfully suggested as she rubbed her face all over the slippery cock.

 

 


	2. Semen Sample - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content: (Naruto x Sakura) AU, teasing, handjob & blowjob

“Should we continue?” Sakura playfully suggested.

“I’d love to!” Naruto smiled. “But don’t you have to get back to work soon?”

“Don’t worry about, there’s still time for a quickie.”

 

Fuelled by burning lust between her legs Sakura grinned as she stared up at her husband and leaned in to give his semi-erect cock a tender kiss. Before she could manage, though, Naruto had quickly grabbed hold of it and gently whipped it against her nose, just to tease her. Of course, not wanting to lose to any of his childish antics, Sakura lunged towards the treat, hoping to catch with her open mouth. It took a few failed attempts, but once his cock was safely secured between her lips, Sakura purred and let out a triumphant sigh.

     Closing her eyes, Sakura tasted his member, sucking and licking all over him until he grew bigger and harder. Once satisfied, she slowly let him slide out of her until it popped out between her lips and sprung back to its natural position. Sakura leaned in, her eyes locked to his, and gave his testicles a firm kiss each. She rubbed herself against his cock in an affection manner, almost as if begging for his approval. Above her, her husband watched her lewd behaviour and her by slapping his rock-hard member against her face, making her moan with delight.

 

“Get your clothes off and sit down on the bed…” Sakura said.

 

Doing as he was told, Naruto hurried his clothes off and flung them all over the place and quickly found his position on the bed. He watched his wife rise from the floor, up between his legs, giving his length a single, firm lick. Naruto stared at her, observing every slight move she made. As she got back up on her feet, she began to undress, one piece after the other, and let them fall to the floor until nothing but her bra and underwear remained.

     Noticing the attention her body was receiving, Sakura felt a rush of excitement as she continued to undress; her heart beat faster and faster. Her hips began to sway with a subtle, yet sensual motion. She inched closer towards him – her movements becoming wider and more seductive with each step. Sakura smiled at him and reached behind her back to unhook her bra; his eyes focused on her chest. Much like the rest, she let it fall down onto the floor but, playfully, she kept her arms crossed in front of her, keeping her chest hidden for just a few more seconds.

     As she stood before him, between his legs, Sakura leaned in and revealed her ample breasts and buried his face between them. With an amused grin, she stood there and enjoyed the energetic wriggling of his head and the pleasant sensation of his kisses. Not wanting to get stuck like that for too long, seeing as her tits were one of his favourite playthings, Sakura took a step back and turned around, giving him something else to enjoy.

     Hooking her thumbs on her surprisingly small underwear, she began to pull them down her legs while, simultaneously, leaning forward and raising her ass to give him a better view. Sakura could almost feel his hungry, intense gaze exploring every intimate part of her body, impatiently waiting for his prize. Biting her lip, she slowly lowered the piece of clothing and paused, briefly, just as she was about reveal her pussy. Then, as she was teasing him, she could feel a sudden, hard but satisfying slap against her left cheek.

 

“Aaah!” she yelped as the shock travelled through her body.

 

Standing just behind her, Naruto stared down at his wife, eager and hard, watching as the final piece of fabric disappeared down her legs. She could feel her cheeks heat up and redden from the rising lust; his large cock just a breath away from her needy pussy. Before she could press herself against him, Naruto grabbed her and quickly pulled her up and spun her around. His firm hands gripped her ass and, with a single move, raised her up from the floor.

     As their eyes met, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself steady as he hooked his arms below her legs, just underneath the back of her knees. Once firmly secured in his embrace, Sakura leaned in for a kiss as his hands gripped her firm ass. Slowly, she was lifted into position; his throbbing cock-head prodding the opening to her wet cunt. Despite how passionate their kiss became and no matter how she exposed her lust, he refused to budge.

 

“Please…” Sakura begged after breaking their kiss.

“Please what?” Naruto playfully replied.

“Just… Just put it inside already.”

“Tell me what you want first.”

With a soft purr and an even brighter blush on her cheeks, Sakura wriggled in his arms, brushing her moist lips over his bulbous cock-head. “I need your cock…”

“Go on…”

“God…” she paused briefly, steeling her heart and gathering courage. ”Just shove that big, fat cock of yours into my hungry cunt already! I need you so badly… I need you to fill me up, to force my walls apart and make me quiver around you!”

“Good girl…” As he smiled, Naruto pushed the tip of his cock inside and relaxed his muscles, letting his wife fall onto the large rod of meat.

 

Sakura trembled as sudden pleasure coursed through her body. Before she could settle, however, Naruto raised her up, sliding his length out of her until only the head remained buried inside, and let gravity pull her down onto him once more. Her walls parted with ease as his cock plunged all the way inside. She could feel every little inch of his member – the warmth, shape and every single vein became engraved in both her mind and body. His entire member throbbed and pulsated within her, eager to unload the large load of sperm hidden within his testicles.

     Slowly, but steadily, he increase the pace until he was hammering her with all his might. Lewd and loud, fleshy sounds of their fucking quickly filled the room, fuelling their lust and bringing them to even greater heights of sexual needs. Both of them grunted and moaned, unable to contain the urges within. Naruto pushed her into him with every thrust he made, shoving every single inch of his cock as deep as he could.

 

“Oh yes… Fuck me, Naruto! Harder!” she begged.

“That’s right… Tell me what you want, slut!”

Moaning and grunting loudly, Sakura felt her cheeks blossom with a fierce brightness as she heard his words slip into her ears. “Shove that huge cock deep inside me… as far as you can! I want to feel you stretch my tight pussy and make me cum over and over again!” she paused briefly, almost gasping for air as the onslaught of his thrusts refused to cease. “Fuck yes… Keep going!”

 

As she revealed her desires, Naruto took the opportunity to lean in and get another taste of her wonderful tits. Her nipples were rock-hard and proved to be a lot of fun as she jerked every time he would tease them between his teeth. Ever little nibble, suck and lick drove her utterly wild and she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep herself from cumming too quickly. Truthfully, she didn’t care in the slightest about cumming too soon – it was all about how powerful her orgasm could be. Sakura needed to hold back, just so she could let that final explosion build until it was ready to burst which was easier said than done.

     Clinging tightly to her lover, Sakura gritted her teeth and dug her nails into his back; her pussy was tightening around the throbbing cock and she could almost feel how it sucked him in. Every second that passed made the sensation stronger and much harder to endure. Sakura was going insane, she couldn’t hold on much longer but she did her best; the rewards were far too good to abandon. But, despite her efforts, it would take that long before she buckled and gave in to her rising needs.

 

“I… I can’t…” she groaned. “C-Cumming!!!”

 

Sakura raised herself into the air and slammed herself down onto the thrusting member, impaling herself with as much force that she could apply and felt the pleasure soar as she flew off the edge. A series of strong and powerful explosions enveloped her body, sending her into a wild, unyielding orgasm. Her body was shaking and trembling as she desperately tried to hold onto Naruto who kept fucking her as she came. It was an unbelievable sensation and she cursed at herself for not allocating more of her time towards this wonderful activity – her job was far too demanding some times.

     Every thrust of his cock prolonged her orgasm, making it last an eternity and a half. She groaned and gasped, cumming and cumming without an end in sight. Her voice was thick with lust and she couldn’t utter a single, coherent word as the orgasm continued wreck her cunt. The expression on her face must’ve been a sight to behold – her husband couldn’t help but to chuckle at the honest and lewd reactions to the swelling pleasure.

     As her initial and long orgasm began to subside, only thanks to her husband slowing down, Sakura could finally relax her muscles somewhat. His thrusts were nothing like before and she began to wonder why that was. Shortly thereafter, however, she was carried over to the examination table and placed on top of it. Her legs were then hoisted up into the air and her ankles placed on top of his shoulders. Naruto stared down at her with a reassuring smile and said “Hold on tight, Sakura-chan.”


	3. Semen Sample - Final part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content: (Naruto x Sakura x Ino) AU, Straight, sex, exhibitionism & teasing

Still enjoying the lingering sensation of her recent orgasm, Sakura smiled happily and wriggled on top of the bed. The need within had subsided somewhat, but she still wanted more and, luckily for her, Naruto was already leaning in, ready to keep going. His large, slick cock rubbed against her swollen lips, teasing her briefly before sliding inside. Sakura groaned as her pussy stretched open and her walls pushed aside until he had dug as deep as he could. 

“Keep going…” she asked. “Make me cum…”

With only a gentle smile as a reply, Naruto began to pull out of her, very slowly. As his throbbing cock-head reached her lips, he would gently push back inside. Over and over, Naruto slid himself in and out of her, slowly building up speed. She could tell that he was close and would surely want it to last a bit longer, just like her. As he continued to increase the pace of his thrusts, he began to lean in towards her and keeping her legs steady as he fucked her.  
In and out, faster and fast, harder and stronger – Naruto was soon slamming himself against her naked cheeks, thrusting his cock as deep as he could. He just couldn’t hold back, regardless how sensitive, or close, he was. They were grunting and moaning loudly and the room soon filled with the lewd sounds of their lust. Sweat rolled down their skin as the heat began to rise. Sakura nibbled on her lower lip and reached out with her hands, gesturing her lover to do the same.  
As his hands gripped hers, Naruto plunged himself deep and kept his cock buried within her, letting it pulsate and throb inside her pussy. Sakura sighed as the veiny member teased her insides; it made her want it even more. Yet, even has her needs rose, he remained unmoving. She tried to clench down on the rigid length, but it was far from enough. She tried to wriggle and hump, but her position would not allow it. 

“Fuck, just give it to me already!” she snapped; her pussy was on fire and she needed him so badly.   
“Beg for me…” Naruto calmly replied.  
“You are such an idiot…” she growled softly and refused to give in to his playful demands. However, as he nudged his cock back and forth, time seemed to come to a crawl. She couldn’t focus and every second felt like an eternity. Only a few breaths later, her composure crumbled and she gave way for her decadent cravings. “P-Please fuck my pussy…” she meagrely begged.  
“Louder.”  
“Please fuck my pussy!”   
“That’s better.”

In a single instant, Naruto had already pilled his cock out and thrust it back inside. The sudden shock woke Sakura’s quivering sex back to life and she could feel the frustration dissipate and transform into a growing pleasure. She moaned happily as her tits bounced back and forth from the force of his thrusts. Her pussy was wet beyond reason and she could feel herself tightening around him; she was getting close to the edge.   
However, in the midst of their most intimate moment, when all their focus and attention was on each other, the door to the room opened. They didn’t notice the figure that quietly snuck inside and kept going without any reason to stop. Ino, who had been looking for Sakura after finishing her lunch, stood in shock; her eyes were wide open, staring in both awe and disbelief at what she was seeing. She quickly and quietly closed the door behind her and watched as they continued. Unfortunately, as they fucked in front of her, she became increasingly excited and accidentally revealed her presence.

“Holy shit…” she blurted out.

The two lovebirds instantly froze in place and you could see Naruto tense up as he halted his furious fucking. Silence filled the room and not a single soul dared to make single sound – they simply stood there, facing whichever direction they found themselves looking towards. After a few moments, Naruto took the initiative and shifted his attention towards the intruder. You could almost hear the groaning and creaking in his neck as his turned towards Ino who was located a few feet to his right. 

“I-Ino?” he asked, completely dumbfounded.  
“You two are fucking in a hospital, in an unlocked examination room!? That’s so kinky…”

Below him, a beet-red Sakura lied motionless on the bed, almost crushing its edges with her hands due to the unbearable humiliation swelling inside. “Fuck my life.” she muttered. Thinking it could not get any worse, Sakura almost yelled at the top of her lungs once Naruto began to slide in and out of her again. She stared up at him, furious, enraged and unbelievably horny, but his gaze was still directed towards Ino.

“What are you doing!?” Sakura growled.   
“I can’t help it… I’m so close…” Naruto chuckled.  
“You idiot!” she paused briefly, trying her best not to moan in front of her grinning friend. “Not in front of Ino…”  
“Oh please, Sakura, this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you have sex. Besides, there are no secrets amongst friends, right?” Ino replied.  
“What are you even doing here, Ino…?” Sakura asked, completely ignoring her friend’s remark.  
“Lunch break is almost over and we need to get back to our rounds.”

As the two friends talked, Naruto remained silent and awkwardly pushed his cock in and out of his wife, keeping as much of a low profile as he could. Honestly, he was getting kind of turned on from being watched, and Ino could barely tear her gaze away from his throbbing member. The way she stared so hungrily at it, how she displayed no trace of shame; it was exhilarating and there was no way for him to pass up on this great and naughty opportunity.

“Fine…” Sakura sighed in defeat. “Stay if you have to but don’t you dare butt in.”  
“Sure thing!” Ino happily agreed and moved in for a closer look.

Once she stood right next to them, just a few inches away from touching the naked Sakura, Ino watched as Naruto pushed his fat, veiny cock into her wet and tight pussy. She could feel the excitement in her own sex grow as she continued to stare at the lustful act; it was hard to keep her hands in check. It did take a few moments for them to get accustomed to her presence, but once they got used to it, both of them quickly lost any inhibitions and continued to fuck like before. 

“Fuck, Sakura… Look how drenched your pussy is…” Ino teased.  
“S-Shut up…”

She wasn’t wrong, though, Sakura was aroused beyond belief and the closer Ino inched, the more powerful the sensation grew. She could feel her eyes scanning every inch of her body, judging every move she made and listened to every tiny little moan she produced. Her nipples were rigid and ached for stimulation which she would not receive. Her hands, which had returned to their previous spot, were busy clutching the crushed edges of the bed and Naruto had his secured around her ankles. Sakura could’ve easily asked Ino to play with them, but that was a victory she was not willing to give her.  
Ever since their childhood, Sakura and Ino had been best friends and shared a rather intense rivalry, one that extends far beyond normal standards. There is not a single area which they would not compete over, and sex was no exception. Fortunately for Sakura, being together with Naruto meant that she had him all to herself, and it was no problem for Ino to accept that. Now, however, Sakura recognised the old sensations coming back and she knew Ino felt the same. She could tell that Ino was ready to swoop in and nab whatever little morsel that she could, and Sakura wasn’t going to let her have it so easily. 

“I must say, Naruto; you are hung like a horse…” Ino paused, biting her lower lip as she stared at the large hunk of meat pounding away at the pussy in front of him. “I bet it feels great having him fuck you silly… to stretch your pussy as much as it does… I’m actually kind of envious of you, Sakura. Won’t you let me have a ride once you’re done?”  
Holding her tongue, Sakura just moaned to herself as she was brought closer to the edge. “Aaah…”  
“Fuck her harder, Naruto… Make your wife scream with pleasure!”  
“Y-Yes…” Naruto replied; his voice was tired and his breath rugged.

Eager to comply with Ino’s suggestion, Naruto strengthened his grip around her ankles and spread her legs as wide as he could and began to fuck her even harder. Her tits bounced up and down her body as he slammed his cock into her; his desires to give Ino a show were completely transparent. He really loved it. While sex with his wife was great, amazing in fact, there was just something special about being watched as they fucked. 

“Oooh fuuckk! Aaaaaah!”   
“C’mon now, Sakura… Tell me how great it feels to be fucked like the little slut you are.”   
The more Ino teased, the harder was it for Sakura to keep quiet. “Y-Yes!” she almost screamed, unable to keep quiet as the cock scrambled her brain.  
“I knew it.” Ino grinned. “You’re such a slut… But what can you expect from someone who has sex inside a hospital! Even I haven’t done that yet…”  
“S-Shut up… Aaaahhh…”  
Sensing that they’re both about to cum, Ino leaned in and stared at Naruto; one of her hand buried in between her legs, while her other groped her chest. “Are you going to cum?”  
“Y-Yes…” Naruto grunted.  
“Then pump all that thick semen into this tight little wife of yours and fill her pussy to the brim…”

As if by command, Naruto’s testicles pulled hard into his crotch and his entire sex tensed up in an instant. He gritted his teeth and thrust as hard as he could into his wife, burying his cock deep and left it there, throbbing and pulsating until his balls began to pump. Everything that was left inside of him rushed through the length of his cock and blasted out of his bulbous tip, plastering the walls of Sakura’s quivering pussy. Groaning and grunting, Naruto began to rock back and forth, forcing out as much cum as he could. Ropes after ropes of boiling semen poured out of him; so much so that it began to leak out of her at a steady pace.  
Ino gasped as she watched the event unfold and her pussy was dripping like a leaking faucet. She’s never needed a cock as much as she did right now, and the lack of one tore at her mind. Her mouth began to water as she could literally see his cock pump and grow with every shot of cum. Her fingers rubbed frantically over her lips and clit, desperately trying to quell the raging fire within. It was impossible, but it was all she could do.  
Below them, Sakuras was gasping and moaning to her heart’s content. Her pussy squirted all over the thick invader and her walls tightened around it with a fierce grip. Every tiny inch of her was exploding and she could barely tell which direction her eyes were pointing. The parts of the bed she still held within the grip of her hands had been reduced to an unrecognisable lump of crushed steel. How a single person could elevate her orgasm to such a degree was beyond her, but maybe, just maybe, she had begun to understand the potential of being watched, especially by Ino.  
Once the peak of their ecstasy had subsided, the couple began to slump from the arduous fucking. Naruto took a step back and allowed his still throbbing cock to slide out of his wife. As it sprung up, leaking and straining from its orgasm, Ino couldn’t help but to stare longingly at it. She leaned in towards it instinctively, but unintentionally, and parted her lips. Before she could wrap herself around the delicious cock, Sakura grabbed her and pulled her back. 

“No… He’s mine.” she simply stated, keeping her friend locked into position with her ridiculous strength.  
“Haha… My bad; just a reflex.” she chuckled. 

After releasing Ino from her grasp, Sakura gestured for Naruto to stand next to her, to allow her to show her naughty friend who he belonged to. As he did, Sakura reached out and pulled him closer and immediately wrapped her lips around his rock-hard cock and began to clean him in a loving yet determined fashion. Ino, who was supposed to feel envious of Sakura, only stood there and grinned as she enjoyed the show to the fullest.   
Once she had lapped up all the delicious juices from his cock, Sakura gave his tip a single, tender and sucking kiss before letting it pop back to its original position. Even after all of that, he was still as hard as ever; it was an impressive sight to behold for sure. Although she didn’t want to leave him like that, the thought of him being so unreasonably horny and needy, because of her body and skills, was an intoxicating sensation. “Why not let him be for now?” she thought. “It would only make him more of an animal once my shift is over…”

Caressing his cock gently, Sakura stood up on the floor and gave Ino a playful smirk. “That was great… But I guess it’s back to work now, then.”  
“Gloat all you want, Sakura… I’m going to get a taste of that cock sooner or later.” Ino replied.  
Becoming slightly annoyed at how nonchalantly Ino expressed her intentions, Sakura felt a vein pop up on her forehead. “As if!”  
“Oh yeah!?” 

As the two continued to bicker, even as Sakura washed up and got dressed, Naruto simply stared at the two, not really sure what to do. All he knew was how good it had felt, and while he understood why Sakura would want him for herself, he couldn’t help but to imagine all three of them in bed together, doing all sorts of naughty things. 

“Wait… Where did everyone go?” he muttered to himself, just noticing that they had left him alone and naked in the room. He looked around him, just to see where his clothes had landed and realized how much of a sticky mess they had created. “Crap. I guess I have to clean this up myself


	4. Sexual Revelations - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content: (Sakura x Naruto x Ino) Groping, nudity, teasing, public & light yuri

On a wonderful, warm and late afternoon, Sakura and Naruto were busy preparing for the upcoming festivities. It had taken them quite some time, money and a lot of construction work but the couple have finally finished working on their new swimming pool. To celebrate their achievement they had invited all over their friends over for a pool party. Sakura had already spent most of her day together with her girlfriends, shopping and trying out new bathing suits which she could use for this occasion. Unlike Naruto, who was only wearing a pair of plainly coloured trunks, she had gotten a really sexy and somewhat lewd bikini, one that left very little to the imagination.  
As they finished their preparations and once the majority of their tables were covered with food and drink, the guests began to arrive one after the other. The first hour was spent in relative peace; greetings few about from left to right, tours around the pool and some light conversations regarding everyday life. Once the alcohol began to set, however, things changed rather quickly and turned a bit more chaotic. All the boys, tipsy as they were, assaulted the pool with Naruto leading the charge. While they splashed around, causing the biggest ruckus they possibly could, the girls gathered in the living room, around one of the many tables, and sampled the various assortments of colourful and exotic spirits. 

“Wow… You look absolutely gorgeous, Tenten – I could almost gobble you up.” Temari chuckled as she stared at the half-naked woman. “Then again, there’s not a single woman in this room that’s not worth nibbling on…”  
Feeling the effect of the alcohol, Tenten grinned back with a wink and flushed cheeks. “Keep going like that and I might just give you something to nibble on…”  
Shocked at the boldness of her friends, Hinata stood and watched as the two girls flirted with each other “I-Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here…” she spoke nervously, tugging slightly on the neck of her shirt.  
“Maybe if you didn’t wear that large t-shirt, then maybe you’d be a bit more comfortable?” Ino said, slowly inching closer to the shy Hinata. “Besides, we spent all that time looking for something cute for you to wear and you’re hiding your goods beneath that parachute?”  
“C-Cute? It’s just a couple of strings…”  
“Exactly. You’ve got to show off that nice body of yours, and a couple of strings will do just that! Now are you going to take that shirt off, or am I going to have to help you…?”  
“N-No! I-I’ll take it off myself…”

Feeling her heart beat faster and faster, Hinata lowered her hands and wrapped the bottom of her shirt around her fingers. As she lifted it above her waist, she contemplated her reasoning for letting Ino, of all people, be the one to decide which bikini to buy. “Why do I have to be such a pushover..?” she thought. But, in the end, Hinata managed to gather enough courage to pull the protective piece of clothing above her head.  
In a matter of moments, all the attention was directed towards her almost completely naked body. To say that the bikini only consisted of a few strings was not a complete lie, but it did have a few patches of thin fabric covering her most private parts. Feeling the intense gaze from her friends, Hinata began to blush strongly; all she wanted in that moment was to cover herself up and find some place safe to hide. 

“Holy crap…” they all spoke in unison.  
“D-Don’t stare so much…” Hinata muttered. “It’s embarrassing.”  
“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Hinata.” Temari reassured. “If anything, you should feel proud – you’re freaking gorgeous…”

Sakura, who has been relatively quiet up to this point, felt very overwhelmed by the sudden burst of sex appeal pouring out of this shy girl. She could almost feel the inadequacy radiating from her less curvy body, at least when compared to Hinata; her breasts alone were in a completely different league from her own. Truthfully, though, none of the females could compete against Hinata’s large and almost oversized rack. 

“Don’t you agree, Sakura? Ino asked, pulling Sakura out of her thoughts.  
“Oh, sorry! Yeah, of course, she looks amazing.” Sakura chuckled nervously as she stared off to the side, taking a small sip of her drink.  
“What’s this?” Ino grinned. “Are you feeling a bit envious of her, Sakura?”  
“Oh quiet, you…” she growled quietly. “I mean, who wouldn’t be? Look at them!” she said, pointing towards the majestic chest. “They’re practically perfect…”

As her blush grew even stronger and brighter, Hinata began to look all around herself, hoping to find something that would take the edge off of this embarrassing situation. Fortunately for her, salvation wasn’t too far away and conveniently came in several, large bottles. While Hinata was busy gulping down alcohol at a surprisingly energetic fashion, Ino directed her attention towards Sakura, who had returned to her thoughts. 

“Don’t look so down, Sakura!” Ino smiled and gently embraced her friend in a loving hug. “You might not pack the same firepower as Hinata, but you’ve got something that she doesn’t...”  
“And what would that be?” Sakura asked awkwardly.  
“This thin and tight body of yours, to begin with…” Ino smiled and traced her hands down the slender waist, teasing the soft skin before stopping just above her hips. “And, of course, this sexy ass!”

In one fell swoop, Ino reached down and swiftly pulled Sakura’s thong up between her cheeks and, unintentionally, revealed a bit too much than what she intended. Not aware of how much the others could actually see, she continued by squeezing down on the thick, firm rump with her hands and pulled them apart. A series of gasps filled the room as Sakura’s posterior was spread and kneaded before their very eyes.  
Facing away from them, also completely unaware of her exposed parts, Sakura yelped from the sudden separation of her butt. She tried to pull herself free, but Ino was determined to keep her in that position for just a bit longer. It wouldn’t take Sakura all that much to simply toss the blonde aside, but she didn’t want to cause an even bigger scene or accidentally cause her any harm due to her monstrous strength. Besides, for some unexplained reason, she kind of enjoyed the attention given to her, along with Ino’s pleasant massage of course.

“H-Hey! Stop that!” she meagrely protested.  
“Why? This ass is to die for!” Ino explained. “And it’s considered rude not to share, you know.”  
“I agree…” Tenten replied as she continued to stare while keeping her drooling to a minimum. “We definitely need some of that butt…”  
“I had no idea Sakura was this bold – I definitely thought she would be more reserved and… for a lack of better words… sheltered.”  
“Sheltered?!” Sakura barked, putting in just a bit more force in her escape.  
“Haha! You couldn’t be further from the truth, Temari…” Ino chuckled. “Maybe I should tell you what happened at work a few weeks ago?”  
“Ino! Don’t you dare!” With a roar, Sakura pushed herself free and raised her clenched, vein-covered fist in preparation to pummel the living crap out of her so-called best friend. “You promised that you wouldn’t tell anyone!”

The very moment Sakura let her thoughts roll off her tongue, she instantly realized how exceptionally huge her fuck-up was. She should have just played it off as another one of Ino’s exaggerated brags but, instead, she had just made the situation worse. Thankfully, her captivity within the hold of the grinning blonde finally came to an end; a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Without wasting a single moment, Sakura quickly took a few steps backwords, rearranged her small thong and crossed her arms in a sort of last-ditched effort of defiance. She glared at Ino, hoping her serious demeanour would be enough to thwart whatever she had in mind. It failed completely. 

“What happened at work?” Temari asked, raising one of her eyebrows.  
“Yeah, you can’t just say something like that and then NOT tell us.”  
“S-Shanaro…” Sakura growled quietly and turned her face away from the rest. “Fine…” She knew there was no escape for her, so might as well get it over with it.  
“Yes!” Tenten cheered. “This is going to be great!”  
“Quiet, let the girl speak.”  
“Yes, Sakura…” Ino smiled devilishly. “Tell them what you did.”

Feeling the intense gaze upon her, Sakura hesitated momentarily as insecurity began to grow in her bosom. She was utterly convinced that what she did that day was far beyond decent, and something one simply does not do. The more she waited, however, the tighter the lump in her throat became and caused her fears to flare up. Could she genuinely lose a friend, or even all of them, by simply revealing her brief act of depraved sexuality? Sakura knew these thoughts couldn’t be true, it was outrageous to even imagine something so silly being real. Even so, regardless of how unreasonable they were, her fears remained present and felt real enough for her. 

“We… me and Naruto… had…” she paused. “Had sex…”  
“And right in front of me, no less!” Ino intervened. “They just kept going like bunnies in heat, without a single care in the world…”

Sakura’s face was beaming with a fierce, red glow; she had transcended all limits of humiliation and wanted pondered tossing herself over some random cliff. She could clearly see her shocked friends as Ino continued to talk about every single detail regarding the lewd event. But, instead of her fears coming true, her friends were all smiling, and Sakura had no idea why. First she thought they were simply charging up the loudest cackle they could achieve. But no, they were smiling because of something else entirely.

“Wow… That’s kind of kinky.”  
“I’m so proud of you, Sakura!” Tenten roared. “That must’ve been so much fun!”  
Sakura, not understanding what was going on, simply let her jaw drop in shock. “Eh?”  
“That’s what I said! I was so close I could almost taste them.”  
“You’re… not weirded out?”  
“Why would we be weirded out? We’ve all experienced something similar; even Hinata over there has had a few, naughty moments with her friends.” Temari calmly stated and pointed towards the alcohol-chugging girl. “Hell, I can barely get Ino off my ass whenever Shika and I have our bondage-sessions.”  
“Hey, I’m not that clingy!” Ino pouted. “Shikamaru is just too much fun to push around; I just can’t help myself… oh, and you’re a pretty decent dom as well, of course.”  
“Pretty decent?” Temari crossed her arms; the air in the room suddenly got a lot more serious than it was previously. “That’s not impression I got last time I had you buried between my legs…”  
“Pff… That was just roleplay…”

It was unreal; Sakura didn’t know what to think anymore. Here she stood, amongst her friends that she had known for her entire life and they were sharing sex-stories like it was nothing. What kind of rock has she been living under for all these years? She was almost feeling a bit lightheaded, not only because of these naughty revelations, but also due to the sheer relief of not losing her friends. If anything, she now felt a bit envious of the others who spoke so freely about their sex-lives.  
As the conversation continued, the more perverted it got. Considering the fact that the others were far kinkier than her, Sakura felt far more secure with her sexuality than she did before and even began to fantasize about certain possibilities. Maybe a threesome with Ino wouldn’t be so bad after all; maybe it would even be great. One after the other, lewd imagery swirled around inside her head, making her a little bit too excited for her own good. The strong blush of embarrassment had been reduced quite significantly; it was still there, of course, but now expressed her growing, sweltering lust instead.

“Uhm…” Sakura interjected, causing everyone to turn their attention towards her. “I’ve actually had up six men at a single time…”

This was it; Sakura could feel her burning up as she revealed her ultimate act of depravity. Her loins were aching fiercely and her exposure caused such a wonderful sensation within her body; to call her aroused would’ve been a vast understatement. Sakura watched as their eyes widened once again, and surely this was the perfect entry to their conversation which she so dearly wanted part of. And, much to her joy, they seemed quite impressed with her, at least until Ino chimed in, just to correct her a bit.

“Clones don’t count, Sakura…” she chuckled. “That’s cheating.”  
“What?! How is that cheating?” Sakura growled. “I’d like to see you take on six of Naruto’s dicks at a single time!”  
“Oh, is that a challenge I hear?” Ino grinned and quickly consumed the last drops of her beverage. “I definitely would mind that…”  
“I’m not sure if I would call it cheating per se; six dicks are still six dicks, regardless if they’re clones or not.”  
“I don’t know, Temari… It’s technically the same guy, right?”  
“It IS the same guy, you toy-fetishist…”  
“Don’t kink-shame me, Ino!” Tenten barked. “My toy-collection can outperform any man, or woman, for that matter.”  
“Toy-collection?” Sakura asked, not quite sure what they meant.  
“Let’s just say that weapons aren’t the only thing Tenten is a specialist in…”  
Sakura just stood there with her mouth open once again, at least until the point where her curiosity got the better of her. “So… Temari…”  
“Yeah, what is it, Sakura?”  
“You’ve have regular threesomes, it seems…” she paused briefly, just to find the right words. “How is it like?”  
“With Ino and Shika?”  
“Or with anyone else; nothing specific needed, of course…”  
“It’s great honestly, and especially once you get to know their weak points.”  
“Weak points?”  
“Wait, let me show you.”

Leaving Sakura completely clueless and bewildered, Temari walked over to one of the many tables and picked up her phone. As she stood there, fiddling with her phone and sneaking herself another drink, Sakura’s brain was having a complete meltdown. There was not a chance in hell that what she thought was going to happen, would actually happen. “But what if it does?” she thought. An endless slew of calculations were performed every single second in her mind, and you could almost see the fumes seeping out of her ears. Was she really going to see homemade porn? How should she react? What was even going on anymore?

“Here you go.” Temari said as she tossed her phone to Sakura, who nervously fumbled with it. “Just hit play.”

What happened next could not be properly processed until hours later. Sakura, holding the device in her hand, watched as the three individuals that she thought she knew so well, fucked like crazy. The loud sound of their moaning emanated from the large device and echoed throughout the entire living room. Her face lit up like the sun as she continued to watch and listen to the unbelievable display of lewdness on the tiny screen.  
Ino was on her knees with her hands tied behind her back and was being fucked by the man who so currently relaxing in her pool. Her eyes travelled towards his groin, in the video, and she became completely shocked as she realized how large he truly was. It plunged deeply into her friend’s rear, over and over, causing Ino to scream and moan at the top of her lungs. At the opposite side, Temari sat dressed in some kind of dominatrix outfit and purred pleasantly as she forced Ino to eat her out.

“You recorded this?!” Ino blurted out in surprise.  
“Of course; there are several cameras in the dungeon.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?!”  
“Because you never know who you might need to blackmail in the future.” Temari chuckled.  
“Oh I love this one…” Tenten purred. “I must’ve seen it a hundred times by now…”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Calm down, Ino – Sometimes I like to share our moments with people I know.”  
“I need a drink…” she simply stated and quickly grabbed one of her favourite bottles and began to chug it. 

Sakura didn’t listen to a single thing that was going on in the room, with the exception of the lewd noises coming from the phone. She just couldn’t tear her eyes away from the video and simply stared in awe. In mere moments, Sakura had gone from a relatively adamant reluctance towards any sexual experimentation, or sex with multiple people in general, towards a genuine curiosity for it. “What was it truly like?” she wondered. “To experience it first-hand…”  
Then, out of seemingly nowhere, Hinata appeared behind them and snuck her arms around Ino’s waist. Her face was red and her eyes were hazy and half-closed; she was completely smashed. “I wanna join too…” she slurred quietly as she began to fall against her puzzled friend. Ino, who was startled by the sudden appearance of Hinata, yelped and quickly turned around in an attempt to defend herself.

“Aaaahh!” Ino screamed as she tumbled towards the floor, having tripped over her own foot. “What the hell, Hinata?!”  
The lustful girl didn’t seem to respond to anything she said and, instead, proceeded to wriggle and grind herself against her prey. “Let me taste you…”  
“AAAAHHH!!! HELP, I’M BEING EATEN ALIVE!”

As the two tossed about on the floor, Temari, Tenten and Sakura watched with such glee that their eyes seemed to sparkle with joy. To them, this was the justice Ino deserved; they didn’t know for what exactly, but they were sure she had it coming. In fact, they remained there for quite some time and watched as Ino struggled to free herself from the increasingly lewd Hinata. One after the other, pieces of their bikinis flew through the air, leaving the two completely naked on the floor. 

“Maybe we should join the others at the pool before they start wondering what’s going on?” Sakura asked.  
“But what about these two?” Tenten pointed towards the wriggling pile of limbs. “What should we do about them? Should we help Ino out?”  
Taking back her phone, Temari aimed it towards the two, naked ladies and started recording. “No… Let them be.”  
“Aaah…” Ino moaned as she was being munched, licked and fingered alive. “Guys?!”

And with that, Sakura and Tenten left Temari, along with the two girls on the floor, to their own little games and joined the guys in the pool. Luckily for both Ino and Hinata, none of the boys ever got to know about their lewd little engagement, regardless of how much alcohol was consumed. On the other hand, though, Ino grew wilder and crazier as the evening went on. At some points, even, she would willingly place herself in the centre of attention and perform many perverted and provocative shows for her dear friends.  
In the end, after a wild partying, the poor thing fell asleep on one of the many chairs surrounding the pool. Naruto and Sakura, not sure what to do, decided to let her be and would later offer her a place to stay should she still be too drunk. The rest of their friends, exhausted as they were from all the fun they had, left one by one before they could collapse on the floor. Overall, the party was a massive success and the couple could pat themselves on the back for a job well done. Although, once they truly noticed was an absolute mess their home was in, their grins quickly disappeared and were replaced with frowns.


	5. Sexual Revelations - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content: (Sakura x Naruto x Ino) Blowjob, masturbation, sex (reverse cowgirl), outdoors & teasing

Late in the evening, once most of their friends had left, Naruto and Sakura were left to gaze upon the destruction of their beautiful home. Nothing was actually destroyed, mind you, but the sheer amount of random crap strewn about the place was demoralizing to say the least. They had expected things to get a bit messy, but not to this extent. A bunch of furniture had been tipped over and moved to places they did not belong, empty plastic cups were covering the ground and plates with uneaten food had been left on every surface imaginable.   
Still being relatively drunk from the partying, neither Naruto nor Sakura would even dare attempt to clean up the mess in their current state. Despite this, they didn’t want to leave it as it were and then having to tackle the task tomorrow, it was going to suck either way. Luckily for them, though, a few shadow clones here and there proved to be the perfect solution. Of course, they still shared the same drunkenness of their creator, so their performance was a bit suboptimal, yet highly amusing to watch.   
Sitting himself down as he observed the clones, Naruto leaned back against the chair and sighed happily. Parties like these rarely happened and it was fun to see all his friends having such a good time. He chuckled quietly too himself and reminisced about all the things they had been through together over the years, even thinking as far back as his youth. However, on the opposite side of the pool, he saw Sakura seemingly deep in thought about something. She was usually such a lively drunk, albeit somewhat destructive, but now she simply stood there not doing much of anything besides stare at the water.  
Noticing her husband’s awkward and analytical gaze, Sakura decided to confront the man directly; keeping it buried wouldn’t solve anything. She walked slowly towards him and smiled reassuringly, just to let him know that it wasn’t anything bad. Upon reaching the confused blonde, Sakura plopped herself down onto his lap and gently leaned herself against him. They sat like that for a few moments and enjoyed the pleasant heat from their bodies before the conversation began.

“Hey, Naruto...”   
“Yeah?”  
“Do you think Hinata is prettier than me?”

As those words seeped into his brain, Naruto instinctively entered a state of emergency. It was not because he had done anything wrong, but it felt like any and all thoughtless action would results in his immediate demise. The issue wasn’t the answer itself, but the following argument as to why he thought as he did. Thinking carefully about what he wanted to say, Naruto felt his head begin to throb as his cognitive functions had been lowered due to the copious amount of alcohol. In the end, however, he elected to not overthink things, since it hurt so much, and simply let the conversation take its course naturally. 

“No, I don’t.”  
“Why is that?”  
“A bunch of things really…” he spoke softly and wrapped his arms around her. “I absolutely love your petite yet well-built frame; despite looking feminine, you’ve got subtle yet formidable muscles on you...” he paused briefly, running his hand through her hair. “Your velvet-like, pink hair is so smooth and beautiful – I can’t help but smile whenever I see it.”  
“Go on…” she whispered, feeling the heat well up in her cheeks.  
“Then we have those sparkling eyes and these soft, plump lips of yours…” Naruto slowly let his hand travel down his wife’s lips and down her neck until they caressed the border to her ample chest.  
“Am I sexy?” she purred softly, leaned her head against his shoulder and gently placed her hand on his right cheek, just to guide him closer to her.  
“Unbelievably so…”

Sakura smiled and watched as the clones in front of her glanced over at them from time to time; they seemed envious of what was going down. As she felt his hands against her, touching and massaging her waist and abdomen, Sakura could feel her arousal begin to stir. She nibbled softly on her lower lip and let out a small groan as he teased her chest. Her nipples were rock-hard and caused two small tents to form on each side of her top.  
Below her, as she sat and cuddled in his lap, Sakura could feel something rise and grow against her firm butt. She wiggled softly, grinding against the large, phallic object and let out an amused chuckle; the sensation of a bulging cock was one of the most satisfying things she knew. Adjusting her position slightly, Sakura buried herself between him and his large manhood, making it tent up in front of her own sex. Once fully erect, she lowered her hands, enveloped it between her palms and softly rubbed it up and down. 

“You know… I’ve been thinking a lot lately…” she whispered, pressing herself against him. “Maybe we could give threesomes a try?” As her words left her lips, she could feel the intense excitement in his shaft as it jerked from the mere thought of her proposal. It seemed to swell and throb in her hands, even when she stopped teasing him. “Everyone seemed so open and experienced with sex…”  
“Well…” Naruto nervously chuckled. “They were kind of… really smashed. Surely they must’ve been a bit liberal with their stories, just for shock and awe?”  
“Possible… but did you know Ino, Temari and Shikamaru have all fucked together?” Sakura grinned and continued to tease his clothed cock. “She even showed me a video…”  
“Mmm…” he groaned. “I had no idea…”

As Sakura explained what she had witnessed, in vivid detail, she slowly slid her hands underneath his trunks and reached down between his legs. With his large testicles neatly secured in her hold, she began to squeeze and fondle them softly as she continued her story. Sakura could feel them pulsate strongly and she could imagine just how much thick, creamy and boiling cum was hidden within; they were so heavy in her hand.   
Glancing momentarily over to her left, she could see her promiscuous friend still sleeping in the chair besides them. Knowing that she was there, regardless of her unconscious state, Sakura still felt a bit of excitement as the chances of being caught was high. It wasn’t just her exhibitionistic kink that had her riled up, but the possibility of having a third partner also drove her crazy. She didn’t know if she could stop herself from inviting Ino into their sex-lives, and that sort of scared her.

“Would you like that, Naruto?” she spoke lewdly into his ear. “Would you like to fuck that little Ino-slut over there while she eats me out?”  
“Yes…”  
“Or maybe…” she paused and gave his fat cock a few hard and fast strokes. “We could have her lick and suck on your big, plump testicles as you fuck my tight, wet pussy…”

Naruto could only happily moan in response to her exhilarating questions; he was so incredibly hard and aroused that he could barely speak. As he sat there in the chair while his wife stroked his cock, he began to fantasize about all the possibilities that awaited them, should she actually allow for them to have threesome. It was every man’s ultimate dream, or at least for him, to experience multiple women at the same time. Of course, it wasn’t the end of the world should he not get the chance, he had Sakura after all; the sexiest, most beautiful woman on the planet.  
Then, as he was about to lose himself in the vast sea of lewd thoughts, Sakura suddenly stopped stroking his cock and stood up before him. Naruto was slightly puzzled at first, but soon realized what she wanted to do. He slid down the chair, just slightly, so she could keep her firm butt positioned just in front of his face. She quickly grabbed his trunks as he raised his hips for her and pulled them off of him, leaving his massive, throbbing and vein-covered manhood standing in the air.  
Naruto groaned as his wife’s lips enveloped the tip of his member and felt her wet tongue tease his leaking slit. Her hands were rubbing the inside of his thighs, keeping them as close to him shaft and balls as she could without touching them. He closed his eyes momentarily, focusing on the lovely sensation spreading throughout his groin. Naruto have never gotten used to just how exceptionally passionate and meticulous her blowjobs were. If she wanted to, Sakura could simply have him cum within minutes and completely milked dry in just a few more.  
Hearing her moan as she continued to suck his impressive cock, Naruto opened his eyes and saw the plump butt in front of him. He raised his hands, grabbed onto both cheeks and squeezed them to his heart’s content. His thumbs ran along the borders of her wet lips, teasing her slightly as he began to undress her. Her tiny thong, which outlined every delicious detail of her wonderful pussy, slowly slid down her perfect rear. 

“Mmm…” she moaned approvingly and increased the vigour of her blowjob, sucking and slurping just a bit faster than before. 

Sakura felt the wind brush against her glistening sex as it was exposed before Naruto; she knew he was staring right at her. Just as the final strings of her thong came undone, after it fell to the ground, she could feel his strong hands exploring every part of her excited sex. Sakura kept her legs as far apart as her balance would allow, showing him how much of a horny slut she was. It didn’t take long for his fingers to find her quivering hole and slide inside of it.   
She moaned lewdly as her pussy was fingered so slowly and teasingly; all she wanted was for him to fuck her brains out, but she knew she had to pace herself at least somewhat. For now, her focus was on the big, meaty and leaking shaft she currently savoured so lovingly. It filled her mouth so well and left very little room for her tongue to manoeuvre, but that was just another reason why it was so much fun. Sakura was definitely a size-queen and the first time she saw him naked, she had almost instantly fallen to her knees with excitement.   
His member was, without a doubt, completely perfect and the best cock she had ever had. Every time they fucked, the raw thickness of it always stretched her out and made her moan like a bitch in heat. Every vein that covered his length would bulge and throb so pleasantly against her walls; they were impossible to ignore. The fact that it had taken her weeks, at the start of their relationship, just to be able to fit the entire thing inside was one of the best experiences of her life. As if that wasn’t enough, his large, plump balls were always so heavy and full of cum, making his ejaculations a marvel to behold.

“Aaaaah!” Sakura gasped as his tongue suddenly began to slide up and down between her lips. “Easy there, Naruto… I want to fuck your fat cock first…”

Reluctantly moving her wet pussy away from his playful limb, Sakura groaned as she sat herself down upon his lap once more. This time, however, she firmly grabbed her meaty toy and brushed it against her wet sex; her slick juices mingled perfectly with the bulbous tip. Unable to restrain her patience any longer, Sakura let gravity push her down and slowly impaled herself upon his length. She grunted and moaned with such unrivalled joy as her pussy stretched open as the cock entered her. “Oooooh fuck…”  
Sakura bit down on her lower lip as her walls were effortlessly pushed aside by the large phallus. The sheer pleasure of being filled to the brim quickly climbed up her spine and into her head. Her entire body began to weaken as she lost all control to her decadent needs; she found it difficult to keep her knees from shaking, at least initially. It was such an intense experience that even she was taken aback by how strongly she was affected by it.  
Once her lover was consumed, and once her moist lips pressed against his firm groin, Sakura could feel her body begin to recover from the burst of elevated sensitivity. “What’s wrong with me?” she thought. “I’m acting like it’s my first time…” While she couldn’t accurately understand why she felt so unreasonably good, she did have a few guesses. Of course, Ino was a huge factor, but it was not all there was to it.   
The vividly perverse discussion and behaviours she had witnessed from her kinky and very drunk friends were still fresh in her mind. And, of course, the alcohol still present in her body seemed to have made just a bit more sensitive and willing as well. As her hips began to move, slowly sliding back and forth, she came to the conclusion that it was most likely a combination of everything and not just one thing. Maybe tonight was the perfect opportunity for her to explore the boundaries she had never dared to cross before?

“Holy crap, Sakura…” Naruto moaned as his wife continued to ride his cock. “You are so freaking tight tonight…”  
“And you are so fucking huge right now…” she replied; her voice was sultry and full of lust. 

Turning around, just slightly, Sakura caught glimpse of her lover’s exquisite expression. He seemed so happy, and every time she would squeeze down on the fat, veiny cock, his face would reveal a subtle hint of joyful strain. She grinned triumphantly knowing that she could invoke such powerful response from something so small. Turning back to her original position, leaving her back facing him, Sakura squeezed down even more around the hot shaft and began to fuck it even harder.   
Rotating her hips left and right, back and forth, Sakura used her entire body to wring out every last drop of pleasure from the marvellous dick buried so deep within her. She bounced up and down as she played with her own tits and finally removed the last piece of clothing that covered her body. Her perky nipples were still rock-hard and she couldn’t help but to gently twist and pull on them 

“Oh fuck yes!” she loudly screamed. “Fuck my wet pussy, Naruto! Thrust that big, fat cock of yours into my tight hole!”

Just as she wanted, her loving husband began to push up and into her quivering cunt with an ever-increasing strength, to the point where he would bounce her slightly into the air. Sakura moaned as the pleasure welled up inside of her, quickly draining any form of control she once had. She tried to fight back, to use her muscles to regain the upper hand but it was simply impossible in her current state; she was just far too horny.   
Without any warning, Naruto reached for her wrists and grabbed them tightly in his hands, pulling her arms towards him. Slightly surprised by his sudden actions, Sakura yelped lewdly as her shoulders were angled back towards him and her chest pointing straight up into the sky. Like this, he continued to ram his cock deep into her wet pussy, sending her into a frenzy of lust and need. Watching her powerless body bouncing helplessly up and down on his cock was beyond erotic and made him want to fuck her brain out completely. As his shaft stiffened more and more from the wonderful view, Naruto began to groan with every thrust he made.   
In the midst of their most intimate moment, just a few feet away from them, Ino began to wake up from the loud fucking. She groaned and stretched in her chair, not yet aware of what was going on beside her. As Ino groggily opened her eyes, she could see the beautiful, evening sky above her. But, as her senses finally activated, the perverted moaning and wet fucking drilled into her ears. She couldn’t help but gasp when she saw Naruto hammering away at her bestie’s soaked pussy. 

“Holy shit, guys!” she yelled, almost falling off the chair due to the lack of balance after just woken up. “You can’t be serious?”  
Halting his enthusiastic pounding, Naruto kind of just sat there, staring back at Ino with an awkward smile and chuckled like the dork he was. “Oh… you’re awake?”   
“Ooh fuck…” Sakura, on the other hand, needed a few moments to collect herself.   
“You two seriously decided to have a go right next to me and not say a single word?!”  
“Uhm…” Naruto looked around him, not quite sure what to say. “Hi?”  
Slowly disconnecting herself from the intense pleasure-coma she had falling into, Sakura wriggled her arms loose from her husband’s grasp and wobbled back into a proper position. “Dammit, Ino – I was just about to cum…”  
“Mhmm…” Ino moaned in agreement as slipped one of her hands beneath her thong. “I could see that...”

Then, without any warning whatsoever, Naruto began to hump into his wife, causing her to yelp out of sheer shock as she began to bounce into the air once more. He placed his hands on her waist, just above her hips, and held on to her while thrusting his rock-hard cock deep into her pussy. Watching Ino finger herself so casually in front of him, Naruto could no longer hold back as his arousal erupted like a volcano. 

“Ooooh fuuck!” Sakura moaned as pleasure began to soar within her. “Naruto?!”  
“I’m sorry, Sakura…” he groaned. “I can’t stop myself!”  
“Hahaha! That’s right, fuck her silly, Naruto!”  
“Y-You stay out of this, you… pig!” she tried to think of a better retort, but her brain was currently occupied with other things. “Aaaaahh!”  
“Good one, Sakura.” Ino grinned. “But I guess that’s all you can muster whilst being pounded by your big-dicked boy-toy…”   
“F-Fuuck! Be quiet, you…” Sakura paused, gritting her teeth briefly as a surge of pleasure erupted in her pussy.” Y-You pervert… Aaaah!”  
“Haha! That’s rich coming from the slut who’s fucking like a rabbit, right next to her best friend.” Ino laughed. “No, Sakura, you are the perverted one between the two of us – You just haven’t accepted it yet…”

With a sudden burst of strength, Sakura lowered her hands and held onto the edges of the chair and forced herself down upon her husband and prevented him from moving. With a vein clearly visible and throbbing on her forehead, Sakura turned her head towards the outrageous infidel that dared call her the perverted one. After the initial rush of unbridled rage had subsided, she simply stared at the blonde and smirked in a rather smug fashion. 

“Uhm… Sakura?” Naruto asked nervously.  
“Quiet.” she firmly demanded, causing her husband to freeze in place.  
“I bet all you really want is this massive, rock-hard cock… isn’t that right, Ino?” Sakura teased as she swung her hips around and spread her legs before her friend. “It feels really good, you know…”  
“Oh, look who’s finally breaking out of her shell…” Ino ignored her friend’s words and chuckled; she wasn’t going to let her rival set the pace that easily. “But…” she paused. “I doubt you’ve got what it takes to let me join you…”  
“Oh I do…“ she moaned, slowly grinding on her husband’s member. “But I don’t think you’ve earned it yet…”

Sakura’s mind was panicking so freaking hard; it was a miracle that she was able to handle her own bluff so well up to this point. Her face was practically glowing red thanks to the embarrassment she felt, and maybe a little from excitement. Having more or less decided on accepting Ino as a third partner, or at least giving it a shot, Sakura didn’t want her to become too strong of a force in their relationship, thus her current bravado. Of course, she could just say what she thought to Ino but that would be like admitting defeat, and that was something Sakura couldn’t do. If she let Ino do as she pleased, then she’d eventually roll all over her and take whatever she wants. No, she needed to be controlled, leashed even, if Sakura was to let her join. 

“C’mon now – don’t be such a spoil sport – let me ride him, just a little bit.”  
Growling silently to herself, having felt her husband’s member jerk and twitch inside of her as Ino playfully begged for it, Sakura managed to hold her ground and continued to ride him. “Yeah, okay, but on one condition…”  
“And what would that be?” Ino replied, raising an eyebrow.  
“Only I get to decide when, if and how you get to fuck him…” Sakura firmly stated. “You ask me for permission before doing anything, got it?”   
“Woah, talk about stingy…”   
“Yes or no?” Sakura pressed on; she refused to give in, even if she could barely hold her poker-face together. “Be in control!” her inner voice screamed repeatedly. 

Slightly frustrated at her friend’s asinine demands, Ino frowned momentarily as she pondered on her answer. Seeing Sakura fucking her husband so leisurely in front of her like that, whilst bearing that strange expression of confidence, struck her as very odd. She knew something was up considering how fidgety she was during the whole hospital incident; not that much could’ve changed since then. Regardless, Ino was so fucking horny and desperate for a good, hard cock that she didn’t honestly care much about any underlying schemes or villainous plotting. 

Knowing that she was complete at mercy of her rival, Ino grunted reluctantly and gave way for her needs and desires. “Fine… I agree.”


	6. Sexual Revelations - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content: (Sakura x Naruto x Ino) Sex, oral, outdoors & teasing

It took a few moments for Sakura to process what her best friend had said; it was far too good to be true after all. But, just like that, Ino had clearly accepted her demands and would, supposedly, follow the guidelines given to her. Sakura couldn’t be happier; her chest swelled with both pride and glee as she revelled in her accomplishment. It was definitely not every day she could boast dominance over the feisty blonde and it was certainly an experience she would never come to forget.   
In the midst of her jubilant and internal celebrations, Sakura began to slowly grind back and forth on the cock buried deep inside her tight pussy. She began slowly, adding a few playful bounces to her fucking, yet keeping herself a modest distance away from cumming; she wanted this sensation to last for as long as possible. Sakura smiled with glee as she glanced over to the defeated Ino, who was pouting rather cutely.

“Why don’t you come over here and join us, Ino?” Sakura asked. “There’s plenty of room between our legs…”  
“Don’t mind if I do…” she replied playfully, having already forgotten about her embarrassment. 

Watching the spry, young woman skip towards them, Sakura gestured at the position she wanted Ino to be in and continued to ride her husband. Ino quickly found herself on her knees, sitting just a few inches away from all the fun. She stared intently and observed the large rod of throbbing man-meat sliding in and out of her friend’s wet pussy, imagining herself in her shoes. Ino nibbled softly on her lower lip as she move closer towards them – she was aching so much for a proper taste. 

“What’s the matter Ino?” Sakura teased. “Are you hungry for this fat, rock-hard cock?”  
“Like you wouldn’t believe…”  
“Well, just so we make things very clear.” she continued. “No penetration tonight, regardless of how much you want it.”  
“Gah… I knew you would say that.”  
“But, if you want to, you could suckle and slurp on his plump testicles as I fuck his cock…”  
“I guess…” Ino mumbled quietly. “They do look pretty tasty…”

Not wanting her acute desperations for cock to be revealed, Ino took a few moments to appear as indifferent as she could just so Sakura wouldn’t gloat as much. Unfortunately, this façade was brittle and ultimately pointless as Ino was far too eager for her own good. She lunged quickly, straight at her prize, sucking his firm, delicious testicles into her mouth and moaned with such satisfied delight. Her body shivered with joy as the taste and fullness of his testicles seeped into her depraved mind. 

“Oh my… what an eager slut you are…” 

Ignoring her friend’s teasing, Ino simply continued to suck and lick all over the large sack without a single care in the world. Ever since that day in the hospital, she had spent the majority of her lonely nights masturbating and dreaming of the moment where she could experience his cock. Ino has had many similar, amazing dicks in her life, but this one was special; she had no idea how or why, but the unrivalled attraction she felt towards it was surely not imaginary. Even now, as she merely suckled on its large, plump and heavy testicles, Ino could barely keep her mind straight as her pussy drooled and ached for attention.   
Ino placed her hands on top of Naruto’s thighs, gently kneading the strong muscles as she rolled his nuts around in her mouth. She pulled softly on them, just to see how far they could stretch before letting them pop out of her mouth. Ino glanced up towards the couple and saw Sakura watching her every move with an intent stare. Naruto seemed preoccupied with being both fucked and sucked – he wore a dorky, yet blissful smile.   
Then, after noticing Sakura waving her hands oddly, Ino turned her head around only to see one of the clones approaching from behind. With a glimmer of hope sparkling in her eyes, the blonde let her legs drift apart, just a little bit, giving the clone all the room it would need. Unfortunately, Ino would not yet get the fucking she so readily craved; Sakura made that abundantly clear and ordered her husband’s please her through other means. Wasting no time, the clone dove down and began hump the eager blonde, teasing her slowly with its clothed, yet rock-hard member.  
The blonde let out a lustful yelp as the object of her dreams suddenly pushed against her wet and needy sex. Ino raised her rear, putting her entire weight against the wonderful cock and almost came on the spot as it spread her lips beneath her thong. Fortunately, her initial burst of sensitivity quickly wore off before any mishaps could occur – Sakura would never stop teasing her if she came that quickly. Still, she could feel her face redden with both lust and embarrassment as her dear friend continued to watch and chuckle at her somewhat eager demeanour. 

“Don’t stop sucking now, Ino…” Sakura chuckled. “The fun has just begun…”

Sakura was slowly getting used to her new, dominant position and found it highly entertaining seeing Ino in such a helpless and desperate state. The blonde was usually so feisty and rambunctious, taking each and every opportunity to mess with her and would usually never allow for Sakura to gain such an enormous advantage over her. Yet here she was, on her knees, suckling, licking and worshipping her husband’s testicles as if enthralled by their sheer size and splendour. 

“Undress her and tease her pussy...” Sakura ordered. 

The clone behind the blonde immediately did what it was told, untying the knots keeping Ino’s tiny bikini in place and let the small patches of fabric fall to the ground. Naked and exposed, Ino groaned lewdly as her naked flesh came in contact with the powerful cock. Her knees began to weaken as the clone rubbed itself against her, sliding its massive cock in-between her lips. Ino was going crazy; she just wanted it inside of her, fucking her, wrecking her pussy until her brain turned to mush. Instead, it simply nudged against her, gently, rubbing up and down and teased her to the brink of madness.  
Knowing her promise to Sakura, Ino growled briefly and focused her attention on the large balls in front of her, hoping they would be enough to drown her desperate aching. As if things couldn’t get any worse, however, Sakura was now bouncing happily up and down on Naruto’s cock, just a few inches from her face. Ino could see everything, every little detail of that impressive manhood and what effect it had on Sakura tight pussy. She silently cursed her ass-basket of a friend for putting her through such torment, even if it was highly arousing. 

“Oh fuck, Ino!” Sakura moaned. “This cock feels so fucking amazing inside my pussy! Watch me fuck it like the good little whore you are… Watch me fuck the thing you can’t have!”

Sakura was far too into this erotic display of dominance that she no longer seemed to care about any form of decency. She bounced up and down, fucking her husband hard and fast and keep her gaze locked onto her rival who so eagerly tended to those large balls. Sakura had never felt like this before and it was slightly frightening just how amazing it made her feel. Now and then, there were a few emerging concerns and moments of insecurity which would flare up. In the midst of her ravenous lust, however, those brief emotions quickly faded and disappeared without much of a trace.

“Yes! I’m going to cum soon!” she roared and played with her tits, squeezing and fondling them as she approached her orgasm. “Watch me cum, slut! Watch me orgasm all over this meaty cock!”  
“Sakura…” Naruto interrupted. “Don’t be too mean to Ino, now...”  
“Why not?” she chuckled. “Sluts should be on the ground and worship their superiors after all!”  
“Yeah, okay, that’s it...” Naruto brought his hands down to his wife’s knees. “I think it’s time for you to calm down a little.”  
“Eh?”

In just a moment, Naruto lifted her legs up from the ground with a single swoop and pulled them into the air as high as he could. His hands slid up along her firm calves, keeping her feet held high, until he reached her ankles. With a strong grip, Naruto grabbed onto them and flung her legs wide apart.

“W-What are you doing, s-stupid?!” Sakura fidgeted. “Don’t just spread my legs so casually in front of Ino, it’s embarrassing!”  
“Nope.”  
“What do you mean, nope?!”

Sakura, who had a lot more to complain about, found herself unable to voice her opinions as her husband thrust into her tight sex as hard as he could. She gasped and groaned as the throbbing cock parted her walls and filled her with the mind-numbing pleasure she had come to love. Just as she began to settle down from his initial assault, another hard, fast thrust dug into her quivering pussy, forcing out another cry of ecstasy. His fat, veiny cock continued to drill into her harder and faster, impaling her over and over again until she bounced helplessly up and down, completely at his mercy.  
Below her, Ino grinned as much as she could while fondling the large, plump and delicious testicles in her mouth; “serves her right…” she thought. It was quite the sight to behold, honestly, to watch as that impressive length of throbbing flesh figuratively destroyed the drenched cunt just an inch away from her face. “He must be close to cumming…” she pondered; Ino could feel his nuts tightening and pulling in towards his crotch.   
While she could no longer see any of their faces, as her own was buried into Naruto’s crotch, Ino could hear their lewd moans and strained groans. Keeping her gaze locked on the blurry cock drilling the wet pussy, Ino began suck harder and pulled on the balls in her mouth; she wanted to be part of his orgasm, to make it far more pleasurable than what only Sakura could provide. Then, as she was pleasing the firm, throbbing nuts, Ino could feel them begin to expand and pump ferociously.  
Seconds later, Naruto grunted and gasped as he plunged his cock deep into his wife and began to unload. Ino watched with staring eyes as the base of his shaft jerked and twitched, observing every little detail of his orgasmic release. He came so hard that Ino swore she could actually feel each and every load explode out from his balls. She purred softly, pressing and coiling her tongue around the frantically pumping nuts, teasing and tormenting them with such devilish intent. Then, finally, she could see the thick, boiling semen begin to flood out of her friend’s pussy, seeping out with a modest pace and slowly running down Naruto’s groin. Ino was beset with lust and need as she stared at the thick stream of cum inching towards her; she wanted his fat cock so fucking much!   
Peeking up, just a little bit more, she could see Sakura shaking and quivering like crazy as she came her brains out. Her arms wrapped strongly around her husband as her pussy twitched and squeezed down on the meaty intruder. Ino was envious and wished she could’ve been the one forced through such a powerful orgasm, to have that massive load fill her up to the brim.   
By the time the couple had finished cumming, Ino was trembling like a leaf; she wanted to cum so much. The clone behind her had never once stopped grinding itself against her wet cunt, keeping her just on the verge of orgasm, yet not allowing her over the edge. As if that wasn’t enough, the majority of Naruto’s load had pooled on top of her face and was sticking to her like hot glue. Ino had no idea if she could withstand this kind torment much longer; her sex drooled almost continuously as the details of the clone’s shaft seared into her flesh and mind.

“Holy shit…” Sakura chuckled lewdly. “That was so fucking good…”

Pulling herself upwards, slowly, Sakura slid the still rock-hard cock out of her quivering cunt. As the tip popped out of the tight hole, the entire shaft instantly sprung out with such an energetic force that it flung her juices, along with a modest collection of semen, through the air and onto the needy, whimpering little slut below her. Sakura stretched herself along her husband’s body, letting out a few pleased and satisfied groans out as she rubbed herself all over his toned muscles. Happy and content, she glanced down at the blonde, who was still on her knees with her face full of juicy testicles, and grinned. 

“Enjoying yourself down there?” she teased.


	7. Sexual Revelations - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content: (Sakura x Naruto x Ino) - Teasing, blowjob, cunnilingus & forced orgasm

Glaring up at the pink-haired harlot, past the large cock pressing against her face, Ino tried to muster the words she needed to put Sakura in her place. Unfortunately, she had a particularly hard time finding them due to the unrelenting teasing from the clone behind her. She could feel him sliding his large, throbbing cock up and down between her lips of her dripping pussy. 

“Do you want this cock, Ino?” Sakura chuckled and lowered herself down Naruto’s body, just so his wonderful member would press a little bit harder against the blonde’s lust-filled expression. “Don’t be shy now.”  
“Of course I do, stupid forehead!” Ino growled. “Just give it to me already, you selfish ass!”  
“S-Selfish ass?!” Sakura blurted out and, after some consideration, reluctantly agreed that she had at least a small taste. ”Fine… have it your way.”  
“That’s what I’m talking about!” Ino grinned triumphantly.  
“You can start by cleaning his cock for me.”  
“With pleasure…”

Wasting no time to claim her much-deserved reward, Ino raised herself slightly and quickly gave his tender testicles a firm kiss and then sucked one of them inside her mouth. Reaching down between her legs, Ino wrapped her hands around the clone’s cock, which was still rubbing up against her, and stroked it gently. She sighed with such joy as she licked all over his plump nut, pulling and tugging on it carefully. It didn’t take much time until she hungrily devoured the second one as well, even though it proved somewhat difficult. 

“That’s right, Ino – suck on his fat balls…” 

Moaning with a feisty approval, Ino continued as if completely enthralled by her prize. She could see him growing as she toyed and teased his aching balls. Slowly but steadily, Naruto’s cock began to rise and harden to the point where the blonde could barely keep herself from going straight for the drooling cock-head. But, at least for now, she was content with tending to his delicious cum-sack and enjoying the juicy weight in her mouth.   
Unable to keep her own hands in check, Sakura began to play with herself as she watched Ino suck her husband’s nuts. It was definitely a bit shocking seeing someone else pleasure her lover, but there was no denying the intense arousal she felt by simply watching it happen right before her very own eyes. She was so horny that she continued to masturbate without a shred of inhibition and even going so far as to give her friend below a nice view.   
Popping Naruto’s plump testicles out of her mouth, Ino grinned lewdly and then happily dragged her tongue up and down along the growing shaft, licking up all the juicy semen she could. Once she had managed to collect most of it, Ino lewdly opened her mouth and looked up at Sakura, showing her the large puddle of ejaculate resting neatly on top of her tongue. Then, when she clearly had her attention, Ino let the thick load slink down her slippery throat and into her stomach.

“Aaaah…” Ino playfully moaned and kept her mouth open to prove that she had swallowed it all. “All gone…”  
“Fuck, that’s so hot…” Sakura groaned. “Keep sucking – I think you’ve missed a spot.”  
“Gladly…”

Licking her lips, Ino leaned back in and enveloped her plump treat with great enthusiasm, sparing no time for finesse or subtlety. Bobbing up and down, slurping loudly and coating the cock with saliva, just so she could fit as much as she possible could, but almost choking in the process. A slew of wet and excited grunts and sighs slipped out of Ino as Naruto’s thick, throbbing length pushed deep down her throat. She couldn’t help but shiver in pure delight as she felt him pulsate with such vigour inside of her.   
Above her, Sakura stared in awe as her lover’s cock was pleasured by another woman. It was an odd feeling, both good and bad in nature. But, deep inside of her, she felt an indescribable and fierce attraction towards what she saw. Behind her, seemingly in ecstasy thanks to Ino’s hearty blowjob, Naruto lied comfortably against the chair, his mouth bearing a blissful smile. It was a bit frightening seeing him enjoy it so much; surely Ino couldn’t be better than her, right?

With a slight envy taking root in the back of her mind, Sakura could remain quiet no longer and opted to tease her friend, just a little bit. “Isn’t it amazing, Ino? I bet you haven’t tasted a cock like this before…”  
“Mmmm…” Ino simply nodded with an appreciating noise and slowly pushed the length down her throat one more time before giving Sakura a proper answer. “I’ve had many big, delicious cocks before… but this one is definitely something else…” A thick strand of saliva dangled provocatively between her lips and the meaty cock-head. “I think I’m in love…”  
“I know, right? Just imagine getting to fuck it or having it all to yourself whenever you want…”  
“Fucking hell, Sakura… Is it not enough with this ballsack of a clone rubbing its cock all over my wet pussy? Stop being such a tease and just let me fuck it already…”  
“Not yet, but soon – I can promise that much.”

Despite Sakura attempts at teasing, Ino remained focused on Naruto’s fat, juicy cock and lovingly kissed all over its veiny length. It jumped so pleasantly with even the slightest smidgen of pleasure it was given, something Ino found very entertaining. Lowering herself, along the shaft, Ino once again found herself at his balls which she tenderly licked. They seemed far more sensitive than before as they seemed to pull into his crotch the more love she gave his cock. “He must be very close…” she mused.   
Eager to test if it was true or now, Ino dragged her tongue up the throbbing length and flicked it off of his tip, making it jerk wildly before her. Then, as she caught it inside of her mouth, she wrapped her hand around his cock and began stroking it hard and fast as she sucked. Naruto moaned with great pleasure as the blonde began to pump his large cock. Any semen which might’ve survived her initial cleaning, was now completely gone. Despite Sakura’s clear instructions, Ino refused to stop there and stole as much enjoyment out of him as she could.   
Naruto, far beyond a mere erection, felt his body tense as his cock continued to grow harder for each passing moment. Ino was sucking, stroking and fondling every part of his sex relentlessly to the point where even he felt it difficult to sit still. During the few moments where he opened his eyes and glanced down at the naked woman, he saw the fiery passion in her eyes, a sort of obsession for his cock and the delicious contents of his balls.   
Sakura, on the other hand, was not aware of her man’s impending orgasm and continued to watch her friend’s frenzied blowjob. Sakura could barely believe how erotic her friend was and how natural it all seemed for her. She was beyond sexy and moved so effortlessly up and down the rigid cock. It was difficult, but even she realized that she could learn a whole lot from this perverted blonde.   
As Ino sucked and slurped for all she was worth, Naruto curled his toes from as pleasure spread though his body. Moaning and grunting rapidly, he swung his arms around Sakura and held her tight as his testicles began to pump. In just a second, a flood of semen rushed through his jumping cock and exploded out of him in several, thick and hot strings. Ino gagged and coughed as the liquid shot into her mouth and poured down her throat.  
With the sudden eruption of Naruto’s ejaculation, Ino felt herself being pushed over the edge as well, regardless how careful the clone behind her was. She arched her back, pushing out her lovely chest and felt her body quiver as the pleasure from her own orgasm shook both body and mind. Moaning her heart out, Ino came her brains out and pushed herself forward, impaling herself on the large, throbbing cock. For what felt like an eternity, she continued to drink the massive load and held on for as long as she could. Unfortunately, Ino couldn’t swallow it tall as she desperately needed air and quickly slid the still-cumming slab of spurting cock out of her mouth.

“Holy fuck!” she gasped while stroking him up and down. “Fucking cum for me, Naruto!”

Feeling his hot semen coating her face, Ino opened her mouth and continued to pump and milk him dry. Above, staring right at her, she could see Sakura’s lustful expression and longing gaze; she loved every second of it. “Cum, you fucking slut!” Ino said, with a devilish grin, and aimed Naruto’s cock-head towards her friend’s pussy and let the rest of his ejaculate plaster all over his wife. 

“God… I can’t hold on anymore…” Sakura groaned and feverishly rubbed her clit. “I’m cumming!”

Shaking and jerking, her body rocked up and down as her orgasm crackled like thunder through her nerves. Luckily for her, Naruto was still holding her tight and prevented her from falling off of him as she squirted all over Ino. Her fingers dug into his hips as she tried to keep herself steady as her orgasm ravaged her body. In the midst of all the wonderful sensations, the mischievous Ino had snuck her way up the jerking length of cock, past its drooling tip and all the way up Sakura’s lovely sex.   
Playfully, Ino latched on to her friend’s throbbing clit and began to suck and lick all over it, causing Sakura to thrash wildly as she came. She quickly hooked her arms around the flailing legs and held them steady, to avoid any accidents, as she continued to suckle on the tender bud. Ino loved the sound of Sakura’s moaning and gasping for air, so she had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Besides, she was going to give back for some of the teasing she had gone through, just to make things a bit more fair.  
By the time she was finished, Sakura was trembling like a leaf on top of her drained man, unable to even move a single muscle. Behind her, Naruto groaned as his flaccid cock was fondled tenderly by Ino and the final drops of cum forced out of his twitching cock-head. Having barely any strength left himself, his clones, one by one, suddenly went up in smoke around the pool, as well as the one behind Ino.

Squeezing and massaging the soft, fat cock, Ino tried to get it back up for some more fun, but without much success. “Woops.” she chuckled. “I guess I broke them.”  
“Oh wow…” Sakura chuckled. “That was amazing…”  
“I know, right?” Ino smugly replied. “But you know what would be even greater? Me getting to ride this lovely little thing…” she twittered.  
“I think we need to give our little boy here some rest before we get to that, but why don’t I swing by your place tomorrow and maybe we could arrange for something a little later, perhaps?”  
“Hmm, I guess I can manage a bit longer.”  
“Then it’s settled!” Sakura said cheerfully and stretched her body. “We should probably take a quick shower before anything – there cum all over us…”  
“Last one there is a stupid forehead!” Ino said and instantly disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
“You cheating pig! Come back here!”

And, just like that, the two girls had instantly vanished into thin air and left poor, spent Naruto alone by the pool. “What am I going to do with these two…?”


End file.
